


Hands On

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Cindy makes an offer.





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



"Think it's scrap?" Aranea asks.

The reply's accompanied by a hard swat across her ass. "She can hear you," Cindy chides, looking at the airship, head cocked. "We don't doubt stuff here."

Aranea's not one for flirting, but that burning mark's an invitation, right? "So what _do_ you do?"

* * *

"Wider," Cindy says. They're in her caravan, naked, and Aranea's having trouble holding her knees apart. Cindy waits while she gets her breathing and body under control again.

Cindy had been brutal on her ass, but the sting of her strong, callused hands is even more exquisite striking against Aranea's cunt.


End file.
